staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Lipca 2015
TVP 1 HD 04:45 TELEZAKUPY 05:20 Klan - odc. 2737; telenowela TVP 05:45 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia, seria II - Tam gdzie lasy zmieniają szatę - odc. 5 (Planet Earth (II 5/6) Ice Worlds) 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 06:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:55 Europa to My; magazyn 07:40 Innowacje dla Ciebie - /6/; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Polityka przy kawie 08:35 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 26; serial TVP 09:55 Dama w czarnym welonie - odc. 6/12 (Dama velata, La (Woman with the Black Veil), 6 serata); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2014) 11:00 Blondynka - odc. 29 (seria III, odc. 3) - Droższa niż perły - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Smaki polskie - Roladki i sałatki; magazyn kulinarny 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia, seria II - W głębinach oceanu - odc. 6 (Planet Earth II 6/6 W głębinach oceanu) - txt. str. 777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:00 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Teo - ria smaku Teo Vafidisa - odc. 20 (s. II odc. 7); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 57 (seria II, odc. 9) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 57); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 16:50 Europa to My - skrót; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 58 (seria II, odc. 10) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 58); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 18:35 Ranczo - odc. 94 (seria VIII, odc. 3) - Wybacz mnie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:05 Kronika 72. Tour de Pologne; felieton 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 118 (seria IX odc. 10) Znikająca asystentka - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 21:20 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777 22:20 07 zgłoś się - odc. 16/21 - Ślad rękawiczki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 23:45 Lato z Polskim Dokumentem - Kochani Recydywiści - txt. str. 777 49'; film dokumentalny 00:45 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 170; magazyn 01:05 Sprawa dla reportera 02:00 Głową w mur - odc. 9 (Against the Wall, ep. 9 Lean on Me or Die); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 02:45 Notacje - Roma Ligocka. Zatoczyło się koło; cykl dokumentalny 03:05 Zaginiona - odc. 1/7 - Odjazd; serial TVP 04:00 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 139 (134) Granica szaleństwa; serial komediowy TVP 06:30 Lokatorzy - odc. 140 Sąsiedzka pomoc; serial komediowy TVP 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 856; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: 9.00 Panorama,9.03 Pogoda 10:20 O mnie się nie martw - s. II odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1282 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 581 Wielki bal - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:50 Na sygnale - odc. 30 "Oddajcie mi dziecko" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 13:25 Paranienormalni Tonight - (6) Dariusz Michalczewski; program rozrywkowy 14:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Zupa z małpy - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 14:50 O mnie się nie martw - s. II odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1125 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 150 "Kosmos" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 17:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 151 "Zima, zima...ach to TY!" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:45 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska: FC Botosani - Legia Warszawa ( studio ) 18:55 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska: FC Botosani - Legia Warszawa ( 1 połowa ) 20:00 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska: FC Botosani - Legia Warszawa ( 2 połowa ) 21:10 Wakacje z Kabaretem - Szczecin 2014.; program rozrywkowy 22:15 Skandal - odc 9 (Scandal ep. The Other Woman); serial kraj prod.USA (2012) 23:05 Kocham kino - Ostatni Mohikanin (Last of the Mohicans, The) - txt. str. 777 107'; film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.USA (1992) 01:10 Prezydent - Miłość w Białym Domu (American President, The) 109'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 03:10 Aida - odc. 5/13; serial komediowy TVP 04:05 Art Noc: Jarocin po latach - Lech Janerka; koncert 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Katowice 06:30 Echa dnia 06:40 Pogoda - 23.07 - 1 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze 06:55 Jak to działa - odc. 19 Cyfryzacja; magazyn 07:30 Szerokie tory 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 08:25 Pogoda - 23.07 - 2 08:30 Raport z Polski 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny - 7.05 - Samotność/pakiet 67/ 09:05 Głos widza - odc. 32; magazyn 09:15 Plebania - odc. 199; telenowela TVP 09:40 Plebania - odc. 200; telenowela TVP 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:35 Pogoda - 23.07 - 2 10:45 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 170; magazyn 11:15 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /31/; cykl dokumentalny 11:35 Antenowe remanenty 11:45 Łódź kreatywna - Walczyk o Łodzi; reportaż 12:00 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 40 Makaron z cukinią, pomidorami i schabem, tarta owocowa; magazyn kulinarny 12:15 Ścieżką przez las odc. 1 - Na koń; cykl reportaży 12:40 Przechodzień codzienny - 7.05 - Samotność/pakiet 67/ 12:50 Agrobiznes 13:25 Plebania - odc. 201; telenowela TVP 13:50 Plebania - odc. 202; telenowela TVP 14:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 14:30 Dzika Polska (Wild Poland) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 15:25 Antenowe remanenty 15:45 Raport z Polski 16:15 Człowiek z szuflady 53'; film dokumentalny 17:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:30 150 na 150 17:33 POGODA 17:37 Studio Telewizyjna 1 17:39 Aktualności Flesz 17:42 Studio Telewizyjna 1 18:10 Magazyn Reporterów TVP Katowice 18:30 Aktualności 18:50 Gość Aktualności 19:00 150 na 150 19:05 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe 19:20 Magazyn Meteo 20:00 Eurowiadomości 20:15 Ślązaków portret własny - Zygmunt Brachmański 20:30 Mazury na każdą kieszeń; magazyn 20:45 Co, gdzie, kiedy?; magazyn 20:55 POGODA 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda - 23.07 - 3 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda - 23.07 - 4 22:01 Aktualności Wieczorne 22:15 Wieczorny magazyn sportowy TVP Katowice 22:25 POGODA 22:25 Głos widza - odc. 32; magazyn 22:40 Raport z Polski 23:15 Człowiek z szuflady 53'; film dokumentalny 00:10 Antenowe remanenty 00:25 Everyday English - odc. 241 00:40 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 212 00:55 Echa dnia 01:05 Pogoda - 23.07 - 3 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:50 Pogoda - 23.07 - 4 01:55 Raport z Polski 02:25 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /31/; cykl dokumentalny 02:45 Antenowe remanenty 02:55 Ścieżką przez las odc. 1 - Na koń; cykl reportaży 03:25 Antenowe remanenty 04:00 Dzika Polska (Wild Poland) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 04:50 Antenowe remanenty 05:05 Jak to działa - odc. 19 Cyfryzacja; magazyn 05:30 Raport z Polski 06:00 Podwodna Polska - Cmentarzysko statków 06:20 Antenowe remanenty 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 05:00 Disco Gramy 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Trudne sprawy (273) 08:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy (524) 09:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy (525) 09:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (75) 10:45 Dlaczego ja? (318) 11:45 Pielęgniarki (61) 12:45 Trudne sprawy (274) 13:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy (430) 14:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy (431) 14:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (76) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:20 Interwencja (2930) 16:40 Dlaczego ja? (561) 17:40 Trudne sprawy (425) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (341) 20:00 To tylko seks - komedia, USA, 2011 22:20 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (227) 23:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (228) 00:15 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa 01:00 Zakończenie programu - przerwa techniczna TVN HD 05:55 Uwaga! (4292) 06:15 Mango - Telezakupy 08:00 Detektywi (730) 08:35 Ugotowani 2 (14/15) 09:35 Kuchenne rewolucje 5 (12/14) 10:35 Szkoła (56) 11:35 Ukryta prawda (306) 12:35 Szpital (202) 13:35 W-11 Wydział Śledczy (790) 14:20 W-11 Wydział Śledczy (791) 15:00 Szkoła (57) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku (2307) 17:00 Ukryta prawda (307) 18:00 Szpital (203) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (4293) 20:10 Na Wspólnej 13 (2107) 20:50 Kuchenne rewolucje 10 (10/13) 21:50 48 godzin - film sensacyjny, USA, 1982 23:50 Następne 48 godzin - film sensacyjny, USA, 1990 01:55 Uwaga! (4293) 02:20 Sekrety Magii 03:40 Rozmowy w toku (2307) TV 4 6.00 Kłamczuch 7.05 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry’ego 7.35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 8.05 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry’ego 8.35 Kacper i przyjaciele 9.05 Gwiezdne Wojny: Wojny Klonów 10.00 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 11.00 Dzikie serce 12.00 Na Patrolu 12.30 Na Patrolu 13.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 14.00 STOP Drogówka 15.00 Dom nie do poznania 17.00 Dzikie serce 18.00 Ice Road Truckers: Drogi śmierci 19.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 20.00 Zgon na pogrzebie - czarna komedia, USA, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, 2007 21.50 Metamorfoza - horror, Austria, Kanada, Niemcy, Węgry, Wielka Brytania, 2007 0.00 Spadkobiercy 1.00 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) TVN 7 HD 05:10 We Dwoje (16/17) 06:30 Męski Typ 2: Ryszard Kalisz (9) 07:00 Brzydula (224) 07:35 Brzydula (225) 08:10 Sąd rodzinny (27) 09:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (407) 10:10 Dr House I (20/22) 11:15 Mango Telezakupy 12:50 Sąd rodzinny (28) 13:50 Szpital (170) 14:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (408) 15:50 Prawo Agaty 3 (10) 16:55 Brzydula (226) 17:25 Brzydula (227) 18:00 Dr House I (22) 19:00 Dr House II (1/24) 20:00 Interkosmos - komedia, USA, 1987 22:30 Skazany na śmierć (13/22) 23:35 Numer 23 - film sensacyjny, USA, 2007 01:40 Sekrety Magii 03:45 Druga strona medalu 3 (2/8) 04:20 Druga strona medalu 3 (3/8) TV Polonia 06:05 Magia serc - recital Zdzisławy Sośnickiej 06:50 Polonia w Komie - (770) Filipiny - motorem 06:55 Europa to My; magazyn 07:40 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 7/14 - Agnarr i Geirrod (Tajemnica Sagali) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996) 08:10 Warto kochać - odc. 37; serial TVP 09:00 Warto kochać - odc. 38; serial TVP 09:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 19/21 - Z dala od ludzi, czyli coś swojego - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:55 Polonia w Komie - (784) Marsylia - Agnieszka 11:05 Polonia 24 11:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn 12:30 Łamigłówka - Letnie Światowe Igrzyska Polonijne 5 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Chłop i baba - odc. 12/12 Ja, sołtys; serial TVP 13:25 M jak miłość - odc. 1128 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 29; serial TVP 15:15 Podróż życia - /3/; teleturniej 15:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn 16:10 07 w akcji!; felieton 16:25 Misja natura - Zalew Szczeciński, Łąki Skoszewskie 5/12; serial dokumentalny 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 72 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (784) Marsylia - Agnieszka 17:30 Teleexpress 17:45 Łamigłówka - Letnie Światowe Igrzyska Polonijne 5 17:55 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (20); program rozrywkowy 18:25 KucinAlina - (3) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2014) 18:55 Chłop i baba - odc. 12/12 Ja, sołtys; serial TVP 19:25 Kultura od kuchni - odc. 7 Dżem symfoniczny; magazyn dla nastolatków 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 26 - Złoty szlak; serial animowany 19:50 Łamigłówka - Letnie Światowe Igrzyska Polonijne 5 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:50 Tulipan - odc. 1/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:50 Polonia w Komie - (785) Szwajcaria - Nesja 22:05 Polonia 24 22:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn 23:40 Pitbull - odc. 17 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 72 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 01:10 Łamigłówka - Letnie Światowe Igrzyska Polonijne 5 01:15 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 7/14 - Agnarr i Geirrod (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996) 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 26 - Złoty szlak; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:45 Tulipan - odc. 1/6; serial TVP 03:50 Chłop i baba - odc. 12/12 Ja, sołtys; serial TVP 04:20 Polonia 24 04:50 Halo Polonia; magazyn 05:40 Sprawiedliwi wśród Nas - Nasi sąsiedzi; cykl dokumentalny 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TTV 5.10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 6.05 Blisko ludzi 6.35 Express - informacje 6.50 Sąd rodzinny 7.45 Ukryta prawda 9.45 Kocham. Enter - program obyczajowy 10.50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 11.45 Sąd rodzinny 12.40 Kartoteka 13.40 Remont dla zysku 14.10 DeFacto 14.45 Insekty atakują - serial 15.45 Express - informacje 16.05 Kartoteka 17.10 Komornik 17.45 Express - informacje 18.05 Remont w stylu Vegas 19.10 Wojny przewoźników 19.45 Express - informacje 20.05 DeFacto 20.35 Wojny magazynowe 21.45 Express - informacje 22.00 Usterka 22.30 Usterka 23.00 Handlarze 23.45 Przepustka - serial 0.20 Taboo - serial 1.20 Nie do wiary 1.50 Blisko ludzi 2.20 Bez recepty 3.15 Ukryta prawda 4.05 Kocham. Enter 5.00 Zakończenie programu TVS 5:35 MacGyver 6:25 Słoneczny patrol 7:30 Telezakupy 8:35 Muzyczny budzik 9:20 Bajkowa TVS 11:00 Familook 12:30 Propozycje do Listy śląskich szlagierów 13:00 Telezakupy 14:15 Śląskie od kuchni 14:50 Alf 15:25 MacGyver 16:20 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16:30 Słoneczny patrol 17:30 W oku miasta 17:45 Silesia Informacje 18:05 Bajkowa TVS 20:00 Silesia Informacje 20:35 Alf 21:00 Słoneczny patrol 21:55 MacGyver 22:55 Bonanza 23:55 Bonanza 0:50 Alf 1:35 Emisja nocna